Liquefied petroleum gas, also called liquid petroleum gas, is the most important power source in life. Most of the liquefied petroleum gas is from the byproduct of refining crude oil. Also, some of the liquefied petroleum gas is from mixing propane and butane. The major component of the liquefied petroleum gas comprises alkanes and alkenes including 3 or 4 carbons. Liquefied petroleum gas is a gas at normal temperature and normal atmosphere, therefore, liquefied petroleum gas is usually supplied in pressurized steel vessels for transportation. Liquefied petroleum gas is widely used, from domestic use, business use, industry use, and fuels for transportations.
In order to protect the environment and the public safety, corresponding regulations and analysis are set up in different regions, as well as the quality of the liquefied petroleum gas is regulated and under control by corresponding liquefied petroleum gas laws.
Therefore, corresponding Offices need to examine the liquefied petroleum gas on the market. However, there are too many objects to be examined. If the samples of the liquefied petroleum gas are examined by all the examinations under the regulations, then each sample costs 2 to 3 days. Therefore, the cost of the examination is increased and it is hard for the Offices to examine all the objects.
Therefore, designers need to design a method for analyzing the liquefied petroleum gas.